2016 CxB Week Drabbles
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: CxB Week, the slash/yaoi pairing of Clark/Brainy aka Superman Brainiac Five. Themes: Sept 21: Game Day Wednesday! Sept 22: Day Trip Thursday! Sept 23: Fanfiction Friday! Sept 24: Kid's Theme Saturday! Sept 25: Alternate Universe Sunday! Sept 26: Unknown Identity Monday! Sep 27: Haunting/Haunted Tuesday! There will be several crossovers throughout more than likely.
1. Just GO Already!

Sept 21: Game Day Wednesday

Pokemon on the brain so it seemed appropriate.

CxB Week 2016

Just GO Already!

When Brainy went to visit Clark in the past, he thought it would be them mostly staying on the farm and trying not to let the locals discover a rather obvious alien hanging around The Daily Planet's newest copy boy. Instead what he received was a strange yellow hoodie with ears that was even more alien than he was and dragged around town to catch invisible monsters.

"That's Pikachu," Clark corrected Brainy in regards to the hoodie, "And they're called Pokemon."

"I fail to see the reasoning behind this outfit or this venture," Brainy pushed back the eared hood, glowering a little when Clark pulled it back up.

"The hoodie makes it look like you're a player, or at least a fan of the game," Clark insisted. "And it's cute."

"It's childish," Brainy ignored the heat glowing in his cheeks in favor of frowning.

In return, Clark ignored him and did his best to explain Pokemon, the Anime, the games and the nostalgia that fueled this new walking adventure game. He continued to explain how the game worked and all the things you could do within it.

Still the game seemed rather pointless to Brainy until he saw other players at the park. There were people of all ages, various backgrounds and social standing all gathered together. Some were picnicking near "Pokestops" while small groups circled said stops, seeming to make the loop every five minutes. There were strangers talking, exchanging information and giving hints; the occasional shout of a non-existent creature's name making many of them rush together in order to "catch" the beast.

Even some jocks from Clark's old high school spoke to Clark in a friendly manner as they asked about his team and level, though not without bragging about their highest level Eevee-lution and the gyms they "took over".

Odder yet, no one seemed to look twice at Brainy. A few complimented the hoodie and a couple mentioned that they liked his "grass type" make-up.

"Fine," Brainy sighed when they headed back towards the farm, "I'll play too."

Brainy swore he got sun burned in that moment with how brightly Clark smiled.

"Just pick one," Clark sounded like he was in agony.

"It's not that simple of a choice," Brainy continued to analyze his options, still amazed that the 21st game downloaded to his 31st century tablet.

"Yes it is," Clark insisted, "Which is your favorite; Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle?"

"I don't have the childhood attachment to these fictional characters as you do so I do not have a favorite," Brainy reminded him.

"Then pick an element; fire, grass or water?" Clark tried again.

"That is what I am attempting to do but there is no clear answer," Brainy began, "If you were to be stranded with one Pokemon while on your quest which is the one that is the most likely to ensure your survival? Fire would ensure you would not freeze to death. Water would ensure you would not die of thirst. And with vine whip, grass could rescue you from whatever cliff you may have fallen into while traveling unsupervised at such a young age."

"We're not reenacting the Anime," Clark groaned, "We're not going cross country to capture and train Pokemon; your life will not be in danger at any time while playing this. And I don't think you would want to drink Squirtle's spit."

"Would you rather drink spit or die," Brainy countered.

Clark stared at Brainy a moment and then looked out the window.

"I thought so," Brainy commented. He looked at the options again before turning back to Clark. "Why did you choose your starter?"

"The episode that introduced Ash's Charmander made me cry," Clark explained.

"And that's a good thing?" asked Brainy.

"You'd understand if you watched it," said Clark.

"One step at a time Clark," Brainy looked back to the game.

"Pick Bulbasaur," said Clark.

"Why?" asked Brainy.

"People already think you like Grass Type because of your skin color and he's the first Pokemon of the Pokedex so you'd be starting with number one," Clark hoped the idea of some sort of "order" would appeal to the Coluan even though there was no way Brainy could catch the rest of the Pokemon numerically.

Still Clark could see Brainy was uncertain, "Plus you'd match; it would be cute."

Brainy looked up at Clark, watching him a moment before smiling and leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Alright but I'm still not joining Team Valor."

"I have five levels to convince you otherwise," Clark beamed.


	2. Peaceful River

Sept 22: Day Trip Thursday!

Based on Yu-Gi-Ah's entry for today on deviantART.

Peaceful River

"This seems like an abuse of abilities," Brainy commented, though still looking over the water and the boats in the distance.

"I can fly us back in a second if we're needed," Clark reasoned. "And we hardly get any time alone with the Legion always around in your time and the League in mine."

"That is true," Brainy admitted, walking down the stone path he imagined hadn't changed much over the centuries.

With a smile, Clark took hold of Brainy's hand, "Let's enjoy it while we can."

Giving Clark's hand a squeeze, half amazed that Clark could even feel such a simple gesture at times, Brainy returned the smile, "If you insist."

A bit passed before they could find an available Gondola but soon enough they were drifting together on the river with the smell of flowers coming from either side of them. The seats were surprisingly plush and, for the moment, they had a clear path ahead of them.

The gentle currant was slow, they could walk faster, but it wasn't about getting anywhere. This was about just being together, to enjoy their time alone. It was romantic.

Brainy's face flushed and he leaned against Clark, unsurprised when Clark wrapped an arm around him and he could feel the others warmth seep pleasantly into him.

"Happy Anniversary Querl," Clark kissed Brainy's temple, absently playing with the ring of Brainy's left ring finger.

"You said that already yesterday," Brainy twined their fingers together.

"I believe with the time difference it's still our anniversary," Clark smiled.

It wasn't really but Brainy didn't correct him just yet, caressing Clark's hand with his thumb, "Happy Anniversary Clark; next year I'm getting you a watch."

Clark laughed and released Brainy's hand, only to pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
